


To Call Our Own

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Spock, Warning of a plotless story line, What's new, babies!!!, because he would be too adorable being pregnant, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock build up their newly purchased home and set to settling in. But when the chores become a little too much, Jim picks the perfect moment to show his pregnant Vulcan their first house warming gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Call Our Own

Jim scrunched his brow as his pinky fingernail scratched at his nose. The small blade in his hand bobbing precariously close to his face as he relieved the itch. A move his mate would surely not appreciate. 

He made a face when his eyes focused on the sharp object mere inches from his pupils, then laid it on the cardboard box he hadn't cut into yet. 

A tired sigh slid past his lips, rubbing his sweaty palms over his lidded eyes in mild frustration. The work seemed to never lighten up.

His joints felt numb and rickety from sitting on the floor and moving around all day. Lifting and carrying never ending boxes, taking its toll. If there was one thing that Jim had learnt that sunny overcast evening, it was that he disliked unpacking. Hell, he thought packing in general was bad, but this topped it by far.

He never realized how much he didn't know how a house actually...worked. Being used to living in a tiny apartment or a shoebox, -as he liked to call it-, you become used to having your entire living situation in one area. He had no clue where anything went, and when he did, Spock ended up just moving it somewhere else in the end. 

All in all, it was a new and confusing experience. He was just happy he had Spock helping and guiding him all the way. If he didn't, Jim wirily suspected he would have lost his shit a long time ago. 

Jim sniffed from a dust tickled nose. Lazy eyes looking around himself at the mess of objects and cleaning supplies he didn't know they even possessed.

The living room was a mess. Well, a mess to him anyway. Spock informed him it was nothing to be overwhelmed by, but as the hours went by, Jim knew even Spock was beginning to become overwhelmed.

Besides for all the house cleansing and decorating drama, Jim was as happy as a lark. They were proud new house owners! It made him puff with pride at the simple idea of purchasing a home. A mature act of responsible adulthood. 

Jim smiled despite himself, his eyes drifting along the smooth ash colored walls of their new living room. The long rectangle windows, filtering sun light across the ivory carpet. 

Their small home just waiting for them to be fully unpacked and comfortably settled in. 

At first, Jim was skeptical of the size of the house. Saying it would be too small for them. But with a confident voice and a knowing look in his mates eyes, Spock was certain the home was most acceptable. Of course, Jim said nothing after that, trusting his Vulcan to know what they both wanted. 

It really was a nice house, despite the size. Consisting of two bedrooms, one bathroom that made up for an utility room as well, a small kitchen attached to a decent sized living room, and a connected garage. It was the ideal home for a beginning couple. Jim could tell Spock fell in love with it, as soon as his eyes laid upon it. 

So, that was as good as any reason to Jim, to agree to buy the twenty-first century like home. 

Jim would never forget the day the keys to their first real home, was dropped into their hands. When Spock had quietly said with hidden amusement in his voice, that in essence, the home was like their hearts- room enough for holding perfectly three. 

Speaking of which...

Jim leaned to his left, bracing himself on his left hand to look down the small hallway connecting the main room to one of the two bedrooms. He furrowed his brow and sighed silently when he was greeted with no sign of Spock.

He got up with a groan, his knees complaining from stiffness and walked the few long steps, avoiding all the boxes that littered the floor to the bedroom. He dusted his hands on the side of his sweat pants before he reached the opened door. 

He stood at the threshold with arms crossed comfortably, when his eyes found the one he was looking for. 

"How's it coming?" Jim asked lightly as he approached the Vulcan, sitting with crossed legs on the carpet. 

Spock took a moment to analyze the small clothing in his hands, before he looked up to meet Jim's blue gaze. 

His eyes were warm when they met Jim's. The small etchings of fatigue that veiled them were swiftly washed away after the Vulcan collected himself. Jim made a mental note to make Spock take a break. When he was for sure the Vulcan would agree without putting up a fight. Which wasn't likely..

"It is coming along." Spock said gently, before turning his attention back to his folding. Jim replied with a smile and a 'that's good.' When he took the last few steps to his mate. 

Jim ignored his backside begging not to be used once more, as he lowered himself slowly to the carpet beside Spock. The floor feeling harder than it did the last time he was on it. He scrunched his brow and eyed the room for something soft.

"You want a pillow to sit on? I feel like my butt-bone is breaking off, myself." Jim complained, already reaching for one of the bedrooms pillows and assisting Spock to sit on it. 

Spock done so without a word. Knowing that if he denied Jim's help, it would go unheard. 

Once Spock was perfectly nestled atop his pillow, they fell into a peaceful silence. Spock going back to his work.

Jim followed suit by pulling up a box and mirrored Spock's folding, being careful to place each outfit in its correct pile. A stack Spock had situated by size. 

A bubbly smile turned up the ends of Jim's mouth when he grabbed for a pastel blue, footed onesie. Holding the tiny outfit in his fingers. His hands feeling too large on the soft mini clothing. 

The pride from the home purchase, dimmed terribly against the pride of the little one that nestled warmly in his mates belly. Growing slowly everyday. Building Jim steady into an adult he tried his best to become. To be the father he wished he had known. 

It scared the living shit out of him, but it also took his breath away from the excitement dancing in his heart. He was going to be a daddy! 

Folding forgotten. Jim turned his head to unsubtly stare at his partners rounded, seven month stomach. His eyes sparkled with unguarded excitement at the idea of the little one that would soon be in their arms. 

The material of Spock's sweater pulled snuggly around his middle, but loosely at his shoulders. The weeks progressively making Spock's clothing choice smaller to choose from, but Jim's amusement only grew.  
Such things reminded Jim to take his mate shopping. 

Jim's smile broadened and a flurry of happy butterfly's danced all over in his body. Oogling his Vulcan happily. 

"Jim, you are staring, again." 

The blond, shot his eyes to Spock's and noted the amusement flickering in the Vulcans brown orbs. 

"Sure am." He replied happily, before he scooted closer to his mate. 

Spock continued his folding as Jim snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his side to gently kiss the Vulcan on the cheek. A loud exaggerated popping sound followed with a 'mwah'. Spock assumed, that if he were human, this would be the moment to roll his eyes. 

Spock continued to work as Jim happily cooed to his stomach. Trying his best to work around his Captain. Which was proving to be rather difficult. 

Spock sighed gentle before giving his mate a pointed look. 

"Your display of emotion is rather unsettling for a Captain, Jim." The Vulcans cheeks tinted a slight green as Jim scooted to be in front of Spock. Carefully moving the precisely stacked infant clothing out of his way, to rest both of his greedy hands on either side of Spock's belly. 

"I'm not a Captain here, Spock. And I know you love the attention." Jim said 'matter of factly'. Raising an eye followed by a brow before his eyes fell back to the bump. 

Spock was silent for exactly eight seconds before he spoke again, hoping to dwindle Jim's embarrassing display of affection. 

"You are interrupting my work and neglecting your own. At this rate I won't be finished for anther one point, two hours." Spock, 'Spock whined' as he laid a swaddling blanket to his side. His front being occupied by his mates hands.

"Yah, yah, sure, but first, I want belly time." 

Spock clenched his jaw at the annihilation of his escape plan. He let a silent breath free, giving into Jim's so called 'belly time.' 

It wasn't anything unusual. Jim done this frequently through out the day, everyday.  
So Spock became used to the attention and the advances of his mates hands on the ever growing roundness of his abdomen. 

"I think you should take a breather. You look tired, babe." 

Spock eyed Jim's face, contemplating his suggestion. 

It was unsatisfactory how quickly he tired lately. The more the months wore on, the harder day to day chores became. Spock knew the burden was weighing terribly on Jim's back with most of the house work on his shoulders. Leaving Spock to busy himself to not fall behind even more in his duties. 

Even though Jim assured him he was perfectly capable of doing most of the house work, Spock disliked the idea of pushing all of his responsibility onto his mate. It was illogical and distasteful for a Vulcan to behave in such a way. If he could keep from it, he would. 

Jim blinked and waited patiently as Spock inwardly fought with himself. Debating on which course of action he should choose. 

Jim shook his head with a smile. He would make the decision for him. 

Jim gave one last thumb caress to the bump before he stood. Taking both his mates hands in his own. When he was on his feet, Spock snapped out of his trance and looked up with curiosity. 

"C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

Spock moved to stand without a word. Appreciative that Jim was there to assist him in the once simple task, softly pulling his wobbly mate to his feet. 

When Spock had found his balance, Jim let go of one of his hands, holding fondly onto his right, as he walked him into the living room. His hand warm and gentle, with loving and supportive vibes flowing through their shared link. 

Spock did not see anything from the usual, until he rounded one of the big stack of unpacked boxes. Next to one of the widest windows in the main room, there stood a wooden chair that Spock remembered the humans called a rocker. A useful piece of furniture for settling newly born infants to sleep. If he remembered correctly, his mother once had one when he was little. 

Spock raised a brow and turned to Jim in question.

"Ta-da!" Jim said happily with a bright grin on his face. His uncontrolled excitement radiating off in waves. 

Spock was uncertain of what he should say, so he opened his mouth and asked carefully. "You purchased furniture?" Spock softly questioned as Jim pulled him even closer to the inviting seat. 

"No, it's funny. I was going to- you know get something like this for you, But Bones beat me to it. It's a house warming gift from Bones." He babbled on, as Spock listened. 

"He insisted that we needed one, saying that it saved a lot of heart ache and unrested nights for him when Joanna was a baby." 

Spock loosened his fingers from Jim's and rounded the chocolate brown chair. It was sturdy and spoke of already many useful years. Age decorating the beautiful craftsmanship approvingly. 

"That was kind of the Doctor." Was all Spock managed, as he inspected the chair. His hand drifting over the smooth varnished wood. 

"Yah," Jim took a step closer lying a hand to rest on the top of the chair. "He said, he didn't plan on needing it anymore, but I told him when he changed his mind, that it would be here waiting for him." Jim chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. A smile plastered to his face. 

"I assume he did not find your kindness amusing?" Spock's voice held humor, a subtle difference only his mate would notice. 

"He gave the 'I'm too old for that kinda shit' speech. But he was excited to give it. I could tell. He should have stayed and gave it to you himself." 

Spock remained quiet. A slight curve of a smile on his lips. 

The chair was silent when Spock braced his hands on the arm rests and carefully lowered himself onto the seat. His stiff back rested against the chair, while his hands studied the arm rests. A gentle aura of delight settled around Spock as he used his feet to give the chair a slight rock. Silent and smooth.

Jim couldn't help the warmth that bubbled into his chest at the sight of his pudgy mate in something as domesticated as a rocking chair. It tickled a thrill into his heart. Making a gentle chuckle escape his throat. 

Spock looked up to Jim -who was hovering- and raised a hand for his lover to take. His lithe, soft, hands, tender in their embrace. 

"So you like it then?" Jim asked before pressing a smooth kiss to the back of Spock's fingers. Relishing the stir of joy eliminating from the link.

Spock rubbed his unoccupied hand over the arm rest once more before answering a soft 'yes.' Then let his gaze shift to focus on their cluttered home. A tired shift, taking hold of his features. 

Jim's smile relaxed as he noted his lovers expression. 

"How about we take a break?" Jim suggested quickly. "I don't know about you but I'm starved." 

Spock looked up to him, opening his mouth to protest. But Jim beat him to it. 

"There's going to be plenty of time to figure out this mess, but I believe what is more important right now, is that we take care of you and get some substance into that body of yours." Jim paused for a moment to see Spock's reaction. Then threw in a few more words just for good measure. "And don't you argue with me on it." 

Spock's brows rose considerably. He closed his mouth and sighed before looking to the floor. Feeling to fatigued to put up a fight with his feisty mate. 

He fell quiet as he placed a hand on his stomach. A security he done now out of habit. He sighed silently, feeling his baby shift then settle. A constant movement that was odd, but comforting all the same.

"I- agree." Spock softly said after a moment. Silently thanking Jim for the distraction. 

"No problem, babe." Jim smiled, carefully assisting Spock to stand even though the Vulcan was capable to do so himself. Spock wasn't going to complain though. 

Jim walked off to grab the keys and other things they needed before they left. Leaving Spock to admire his new chair alone. 

The Vulcan breathed, as the tip of his tongue dragged across closed teeth, behind pursed lips. After a moments hesitation, he pulled out his communicator and sent a message consisting of only a simple 'I thank you for the gift.' 

Spock would later insist it was the hormones that drove him to do it, but deep down he was truly grateful. 

Once the message was sent, he heard his mate beckon his name. Shoving the communicator back into his pocket, he walked the small gap to Jim and left the house without a word.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. I found it in my scrap book on my phone, then decided to post it after a months hesitation. I don't like it, but I also don't like a lot of things I write. Especially my Spirk attempts, so what ev's. Hope you enjoyed my plotless story none the less! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope I could bring a smile to your face!!!


End file.
